Excors Petrova
by blacklily725
Summary: " I was never afraid, not until I lost to one thing I loved. How fitting that I would end up like this, lost in a world filled with stars not my own." SI/OC Elena
1. Something far more dangerous

"YES!" I shout in excitement, pure glee written all over my face as my fingers start flying over the keyboard. I had an epiphany on how to start this particular story while writing in my diary. Looking around my room, clothing clutter everywhere, and random projects that I had started but given up on halfway through, I felt deep down that this was the start of a big change in my life. If I had known what would happen later that night I might have regretted those thoughts.

Moving my brown locks out of my eyes, I couldn't keep the giddy smile off of my face. At least something today would go right, I thought, the story I had in my mind for the past couple of months finally coming to life and by my own hands no less.

I took the time in between hashing out my character's reactions and feeling to contemplate the fact I would be finally doing something I've always wanted to do, craft my story, abet not using original characters I didn't consider myself THAT creative after all. Anything could happen in a story whether acted out on the big screen or in the form of a young girl's thoughts and emotions. It was this aspect that had always drawn me to books and movies, specifically works of fiction where one's world's impossibility was another version of normal.

Finally finished with chapter one of what I knew in my heart would be a masterpiece, I glanced down at the time in the corner of my laptop. The time 11:58 was displayed. "Aw shit, why is it so lateee, noooooo my precious sleep." Silently bemoaning my lost sleep, I pushed my laptop off to the side of my full bed making just enough room to lie down.

Settling down under my favorite blanket, I drifted off to sleep with my music blasting in my ears like every night, uncaring to the fact I would most likely have to unwrap my headphones from my neck come morning. If only I had known that would be the least of my worries, as I would be wrapped up in something far more dangerous than a pair of headphones...


	2. into pieces

Drifting off to sleep is easy, something simple that happens whether I like it or not usually. Waking up is a challenge. It is a struggle to lift the veil of dreams and grogginess, to command my lead-filled limbs to move through my daily routine. Not today though, an unusual occurrence that should have warned me that something was off in the first place.

I shoot up from my bed-no not my bed- looking around and suddenly realizing that not only was I not on my bed, but these are also not my bare off white wall, this is not my chipped white door, this is not my room. As soon as my mind processes this information I am thrown into a panic, frantic to figure out what has just happened. Coinciding at the same time I can feel the needle and other instruments connected to me. Looking over to an IV and heart monitor, I begin to wonder what the hell happened as I take in more of the room.

It is very obviously a hospital room, I can see the nurses and visitors milling about. I try to get up and notice my chest and shoulders hurt, not the kind of hurt that comes from activity and exercise. Even more puzzled about what in the world could have happened, but unable to remember anything I reach for the call button.

Hearing the beep and seeing the blinking red light, I relax slightly.

A nurse suddenly appears in my line of vision, waking me out of my light nap. "Miss? How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Just some pain in my chest and shoulders, but I reallyyyy need to go to the bathroom." I smile sheepishly.

"Let me call in the doctor to check you over so I can remove the IV and let you do that Honey."

"Ummm…before you do that can you tell me why I am here please, I don't really remember how I ended up here." As I say this the nurse starts to show concern on her face which makes me feel a sense of panic.

" Oh god, what happened, please, Oh God, Oh God, Oh goddddd please what happened to me,"

The breath starts leaving my body rapidly, I can tell I am starting to disassociate myself from this situation and I can do nothing to stop it. It still doesn't stop me from hyperventilating.

"Miss please, I need you to calm down. You are OKAY, just try to take some deep breaths."

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

It's not until I stop hyperventilating that I can register the doctor in the room, it seems like he was trying to speak to me. "..st Breath. Ms. Gilbert, can you hear me ?"

"I'm okay, just please tell me what happened. I need to know." I whisper dreading the worst, not even realizing the doctor didn't call me by my name.

" I'm sorry Ms. Gilbert, but yesterday night you and your parents were found in a car crash, having gone over Wickery bridge and been submerged underwater. Somehow you were able to get on shore but kept on observation as you were found unresponsive. Do you remember any of this ?"

What. the. Fuck. " I don't remember anything, the last thing I remember is falling asleep. Where are my Parents?" I ask in a meek voice, feeling I know exactly where they are based on what He had said. "They didn't make it"

I Break.

* * *

I know this is pretty short but I'm hoping to get every chapter up to at least 1,000 words. Also, my update schedule will most likely be sometime during the weekend. I'm so happy that my little budding story already has people giving it love, thank you so much, reviews mean a lot to me.

edit : Y'all I am so sorry I literally died. I swear to you that I will never die again tho.


	3. because he is

Damn was that weird dream. I open my eyes and find myself still there.

Fuck.

Realizing the impossibility of this being a dream now leaves me with only one other option.

Kidnapping. Yup. As I start to recall my conversation with the doctor and what he said, I realize a lot doesn't add up. My parents aren't even together so there's no way they would be caught dead anywhere near each other.

Not only that but he called me by a completely different name. Did he mix me up with another patient? That's a huge fucking mix up if so. I can imagine people suing for less. The thing that alarmed me the most is my eyesight. I needed glasses to see and read far away for the past couple of years. At this moment I was able to read the patient board in front of me, and I'm pretty sure I was at the ten in terms of freaked out.

Okay, great eyesight. What's next, my hair's blonde?

For some reason the mere thought just threw me in a wild panic, checking myself over to see if anything else had changed. Still had ten toes and fingers, same hair color and length, all appendages and things in place, definitely still a woman. The only change I could see at the moment from where I was sitting was that my skin was a darker shade, unlike my usual never going in the sunshade. I was no longer attached to an IV and the many machines I once was, finally allowing me to go to the bathroom in peace.

As I wash my hands I look into the mirror and see, well not me. I whirled around double-checking no one else was here with me. Staring into the mirror is the fucking vampire diaries chick. I grab at my face and see her mimicking me, I realized that IS me. I am Her now.

Holy shit.

Feeling my wet hands on my face shakes me out of my daze, I turn off the faucet and dry my hands on a paper towel. Walking out of the bathroom and oh shit it's the family. The panic must have registered on my face because Aunt Jenna ? stands up from where she and the brother are sitting and approaches me. She carefully embraces me and whispers into my hair.

" I'm so sorry Elena." That's right, Her name is Elena. I am Elena now. Thinking of it brings tears to my eyes.

Tears turn into crying until I'm full-on sobbing into her shoulder as she cries with me. I hear Elena's brother start to cry too, still sitting in that cramped chair. Breaking out of Jenna's embrace, I kneel down in front of him. Gently I cradle his face in my hands and look into his eyes. He looks so much like my brothers it hurt to my very core. And yet despite the hurt, I embrace him. No matter how this happened I could not ignore someone in pain, the loss echoed through me and resonated inside me. So I held on and cried for those long gone and recently departed, for the loss of my own identity. All I could focus on was the faint scent of detergent and perfume, the feel of fabric against my skin, the heartbreak of a lost family.

After an innumerable amount of time, we were interrupted by the doctor walking through the door. Pulling away from my new brother and Jenna, who had joined us at some point, I focused my full attention on him. " I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to check you over in order to release you."

" Oh thank god, I can't wait to get into some actual clothes." I sighed in relief, anything would be better than this weird hospital gown, not even the comfy socks could make up for it. I hopped back onto the bed and let the doctor make sure everything was in order. " It seems you're in working order, I'm just going to prescribe some pain medication for your pain and you are free to go with your family after the paperwork is done processing. Be sure to come back if the pain becomes worse or anything else comes up." He then makes out my prescription and leaves, telling me I'll be able to pick it up at the pharmacy.

I hop off the bed as soon as the doctor walks out the door. Jenna starts to fumble with a bag next to my bed. " Elena I brought some clothes for you to change into, figured you would want to get out of the hospital gown as soon as possible." I thanked her and grabbed a hold of the bag, scurried to the bathroom. Looking through the plastic bag I saw just some jeans, a shirt, and some converse along with the unmentionables. Putting on the clothes, in the back of my head I contemplate if I could get some new clothes.

I walk out of the bathroom, and ask aunt Jenna, "So does this mean we can finally go home now?" The mention of home seems to bring back the bone-deep grief we all feel, although they wouldn't know mine was for a different reason. I grab Jeremy's hand, needing something to ground me, to remind me this is real. I can feel the warmth of his skin, his pulse in his wrist, and know that even if I wanted to, I can no longer ignore my situation.

Jenna and Jeremy lead me to a gray SUV, the whole time I never let go of his hand. I just watched the cars pass by and the scenery as we drove to where I now lived. I didn't even notice we had stopped until Jeremy started tugging on my hand gesturing to where Jenna was opening the door. We got out of the car and walked through the threshold. It looked exactly like the show. Jeremy walks up the stairs and I follow, still holding on. Standing in front of his room, he turns to me hesitantly. Finally, he mutters, " Do you want to sleep with me? I don't .. um I don't want to leave you alone, Lena." He looks down as if afraid of rejection. I squeezed his hand and just nodded. We lay down next to each other and all I can do is stare at the ceiling. I don't understand what happened that brought me here, and I thank god that my terrible coping when something tragic and stressful happens is to internalize it and shove it deep inside me. If I were not like that I don't know how I could cope with what is happening right now. I still hold onto Jeremy, like he is my lifeline...

* * *

I vow from this point forward to actually update of no emotional stability for me. Let me know what you think or what direction you think this will go, I could always incorporate new ideas.

Thank you for reading.


	4. And they don't even know it

Darkness is what I wake up to. Jeremy is snoring next to me still so it must be pretty early in the morning. I try to slowly detach myself from him so I can empty my bladder. As soon as I am free I realized I have no idea where the bathroom is or just about anything. Bathroom first, everything else second. I fumble my way through the dark and almost tripped more times than I would like to admit until my eyes adjusted. I finally make it out of Jermey's death trap of a room and attach myself to the wall. Sliding forward, one hand on the wall and the other in front of me I can see the faint outline of what is hopefully the bathroom door. Instead, I opened the door to another bedroom.

From the doorway I can see what looks like the outline of a lamp. Finally able to turn on the light I can see who's room I'm in. Elena's. All I can see are pictures and mementos of a girl who's life is now mine. Elena with her parents, her friends, her family. So many little mementos that make up the experiences of her life. All that's left of her and I'm the only one who knows.

Having enough of taking a stroll through a dead girl room, I leave. The conjoined bathroom between their rooms should have been obvious, but I didn't really remember the layout from a show I watched so long ago. Hell I could barely remember what I ate a day ago sometimes. And sometimes I could recall things with unusual clarity. Just overall pretty unpredictable what I would remember.

After I was done with my business. I figured I should go back into Elena's room, snoop around a bit, even if it feels unreal. It never felt like I was fully in reality anyway. Too much daydreaming and reading and imaging. Too many things going on all at once and then at the same time nothing. This is not going to go well, especially with the way I think.

I find her diary in the most obvious place ever, under her pillow. I skim through the pages, it's just gossip and little spats and such. Nothing really meaningful, just regular teen things. That was to be expected though as really she was just a regular teen. There were no crazy vampires and witches and creatures better left in storybooks.

I wish this was all some elaborate dream, but I am definitely awake now. I've had some pretty elaborate dreams but time also passes differently. There is never such detail and can never remember them. All I can do is speculate about what happened and that wouldn't help anyone.

A diary would be helpful to record things in and also help keep the facade of being Elena. I wouldn't be able to be anything like she was past or future her. But I could probably get away with it from grief. Not that it wouldn't be real. I can't let myself dwell on that now, maybe when I know my life won't constantly be at risk now.

There were just too many unknowns and what-ifs that not even taking into account that I found a laptop on her desk. I haven't tried to break the password as the date had rattled me enough. May 25, 2018. I know for a fact that the Vampire Diaries was supposed to start in like 2009 so what the fuck. That was just so weird, I didn't even know where to start. Everything was just so overwhelming, I tried to figure out one problem and five more pop up.

And now my stomach is begging for food, great. I guess that's my signal to start exploring the house. Good thing the sun is starting to come up, so I don't need to rely on my shitty eyesight to maneuver in the dark. I leave the light on in the room, figuring that I am going to come back to it anyway.

The dim amount of light allows me to see the hallway, and turning left shows me the stair and rest of the rooms in the house. The layout is a lot different here than I thought it would be but I guess I don't remember enough of the show to recall if they ever showed the upstairs really. The placement of the stairs seems kinda odd but I guess this is just where I live now. Good old Virginia. Probably way different then the Sunny California I'm used to. Then again even this body is kinda different then what I'm used to. Gotta focus on food before I end up having a breakdown, yayyyyy.

I slowly walk down the stairs and to my left is a dining room. I feel slightly more confident knowing that the kitchen is literally straight when you walk into the house. I don't look closely at the Two, fucking two living rooms what the hell. I aim straight for the cabinets, trying to see if they have any type of snacks or granola bars or anything I don't need to cook.

I find the wonderful granola bar, thank the heavens, and everything else cause I have definitely not eaten in a while. Now that most of my brain isn't solely focused on food I can think a little clearer now. First of all as much as I don't want to run headlong into danger I need to at least try and check if some things from the show check out or not. But before even that I need to get into Elena's laptop. Since we're in the golden age of technology and now all the way back in 2009 it'll be a lot easier to search through history and such. And to also look up myself.

I need to know If I even exist here and the people around me are okay. Which will definitely be weird if I'm alive but probably even weirder if I'm dead or something. It not like things aren't strange with the dates anyway considering I from fucking 2020, its now 2018, and this whole show is supposed to be in 2009. So really everything is just fucked. At least poptarts are still a thing.

I notice the sunlight starting to fill the room and hear noise from above. "Elena?"

Oh crap and now I have to figure out what's going to happen with Jeremy and Jenna. Grieve with them. That's probably the least I can do right now since I'm stuck here and I know how difficult this is going to be for them. Three family members gone..


End file.
